captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Ianto Gwydir
Captain Ianto Gwydir used to be the subordinate officer to Commander Barratt, before Captain Mandarin took his place. Like Mandarin, Gwydir wasn't too competent at his job, and this turned out to be his downfall, as Barratt promptly executed him after yet another failed attack on Jaws MacTaggart. Persona Captain Gwydir used to be the subordinate to Commander Barratt onboard the Oshan Akuma, before Captain Mandarin took his place. Like Mandarin, Gwydir wasn't very competent at his job, and this turned out to be his downfall, as after one failure too many to capture or kill Jaws ''MacTaggart, he was suddenly executed on the spot by Barratt. As well as being incompetent, Gwydir was something of a wimp, being reluctant to follow through with Barratt's demands, or even his own ideas. He was also overly cautious, resulting in indecision when it came to executing those rare ideas he ''did decide to act on. Gwydir was also a very by-the-book officer, who insisted on following the rules and regulations to the letter. Perhaps this also contributed to his downfall, as Barratt was much more of the cowboy cop type, who wouldn't stand for such pedantic behaviour. Of course, if Gwydir was in Barratt's position, he'd be just as cold and rebellious, but as it was, he was rather timid, and not very good at his job. Physical Description Captain Gwydir was a red fox, standing at nearly four feet tall, with deep reddish brown hair and blue eyes. The latter were hidden behind a pair of orange-tinted Aviator sunglasses. He also sported a black raccoon mask across his eyes, not unlike Captain Mandarin. Also in common with Mandarin, Gwydir dressed very casually for a Federation officer, his only'' standard issue'' item of clothing being his green infantry jacket. Everything else was personally owned by Gwydir, and included a pair of bell bottom jeans, a blue and yellow woollen jumper, and a pair of maroon and yellow sneakers. Background Captain Gwydir was born Ianto Gwydir on March 24th 2983, as the middle child of three (the other two being older brother Gareth, and younger sister Siani). He was born and raised on the planet Nant-Coed, in the Betelgeuse System, living in a suburban area of the city of Dinas Rhydnant. Coming from a long line of coal miners, it was expected that Gwydir would carry on the tradition, and for a few years, things certainly seemed certain to pan out that way. However, over the course of the 2980s, the economy of Nant-Coed was dragged into that decade's Galaxy-wide economic slump. Unemployment soon became a major issue, made worse by strike action at various pits, mines and quarries across the planet. Eventually, things got so bad that many industries were closed down, and countless workers were made redundant (including Gwydir's father, one of the miners). This quickly put paid to any hopes the Gwydir family had of handing down their professions to their children, and in the late 2990s, just before the economy of Nant-Coed finally started to pick up again, alternative employment became sought by the teenage Gwydir children. While Gareth and Siani decided to try and break into the music industry, Ianto became interested in a potential career out in the stars: after all, there was little left for him on Nant-Coed, and it looked like even that was about to disappear. So he started searching around for career opportunities off-world. Initially, a job as a freighter pilot seemed like the most profitable opportunity, but then Gwydir chanced upon a military recruitment advert outside his local corner shop, and decided that this would be far more interesting. However, Gwydir's infamous nervous disposition discouraged him from applying as a soldier, so he signed up as an officer instead, thinking a desk job would be more suitable for him. Gwydir underwent the rigorous training regime of the Stellar Federation Military Police, and in early 3001, he left the academy as a commissioned Midshipman. He was just in time, too, as only a couple of months later, the Fourth Galactic War broke out. By then, Gwydir had been posted onboard the HMS Drysllwyn, a destroyer tender from the Betelgeuse Division of the Military Police. In stark contrast to his later career, he was actually rather competent to begin with, and his by-the-book attitude to battle earned him respect from his similarly conservative colleagues. Gwydir ended up serving onboard the Drysllwyn until early 3005 when, now a Lieutenant, he was transferred to a Hinode Division battlecruiser, the Oshan Akuma. However, this was when the trouble began: Gwydir's new superior, Commander Barratt, was very volatile and unstable: a far cry from the officers he'd known on the Drysllwyn. He was also something of a cowboy cop, which meant that right from the start, Gwydir clashed rather badly with him. It was also around this time that Gwydir first became acquainted with one Captain Jaws ''MacTaggart, a fellow officer about halfway between him and Barratt in rank and seniority. Even at this point, Gwydir saw Jaws as someone who was rebellious, troublesome, and just a little bit crazy; a further contrast to his own personality. Luckily for him, only a few months passed before Jaws was dishonourably discharged, for failing to capture or kill a woman who Gwydir only knew as the ''Green Fox. In the process, though, Gwydir gained not only a new target, but also the threat of being discharged himself, should he ever fail in his mission. However, Gwydir was to suffer a fate worse than discharge. Over the course of the next four years, he would assist Commander Barratt in his mission to capture or destroy Jaws, who had turned to space piracy, along with another former officer, Leslie Kennedy. Time and time again, Barratt and Gwydir-who eventually rose to the rank of Captain-would do battle with Jaws, and time and time again, they would fail. Eventually, in July 3009, Gwydir's luck finally ran out: after yet another failed attack on Jaws, Barratt lost patience with him, and saw fit to suddenly execute him on the spot; this he did by shooting Gwydir clean through the head with his revolver, ending both his career and his life right there and then. Barratt then ordered the delivery of Gwydir's body back to Nant-Coed for burial, and to cover his own backside, he also ordered that the death should instead be attributed to Jaws. Gwydir's corpse was duly sent back to Nant-Coed where, per his wishes from some time prior, he was cremated, and his ashes were scattered by Gareth and Siani, who had managed a success with their musical venture, and happened to be passing through on tour with their band. That, then, was Captain Gwydir. In the limited period of time he served the Stellar Federation, he made his mark on the Galaxy as an officer, a gentleman...and a coward. His death was abrupt and painful, and serves as an example of exactly the kind of tyranny Jaws MacTaggart attributes to the Stellar Federation. Trivia * According to creator Craig Black, Captain Gwydir is named after a street in Liverpool, very close to the former home of Beatles drummer Ringo Starr. ** Producer Jordann Edwards has suggested out that Gwydir's given name, Ianto, could be a nod to Ianto Jones, a character in the BBC series Torchwood. Creator Craig Black, who has never watched the series, maintains that the identical name is a mere coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Oshan Akuma Crew Category:Stellar Federation Personnel Category:Deceased Characters